Anthem of the Angels
by Silvereyes12
Summary: It's far too late for her, so let her sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye. Implied JJ/Emily, JJ/Will.


**Anthem of the Angels**

Summary: It's far too late for her, so let her sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye. JJ/Emily implied, JJ/Will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Anthem of the Angels.

Spoilers: In Heat, 3.17 and Lo-Fi, 3.20.

Warning: Character Death.

_White walls surround us_

_No light will touch your face again_

_Rain taps the window_

_As we sleep among the dead._

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side._

_We can chase the dark together,_

_If you go, then so will I._

He watched her, every day, mentally taking note of her appearance.

Her black-brown eyes were empty, her patrician features blank. He knew what had happened to make her like this, but he had no control over it. She was going downhill and fast, but he knew, there was no possible way to stop her, of course, unless…

No. He wouldn't do that to JJ.

He knew _they_ were happy.

_There is nothing left of you,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Sing the anthem of the angels,_

_And say the last goodbye._

_Cold light above us._

_Hope fills the heart and fades away._

_Skin white as winter,_

_As the sky returns to gray._

_Days go on forever,_

_But I have not left your side._

_We can chase the dark together,_

_If you go, then so will I._

This… woman was empty. Physically, she was here every day, working, profiling, but mentally, she was very, very, very far away. He understood that, so he always tried to bring her back, teasing, joking, but nothing, nothing reached her. She never smiled, never flirted, never teased, never argued. She just went along, going through the motions, but not really caring.

_There is nothing left of you,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Sing the anthem of the angels,_

_And say the last goodbye._

_I keep holding onto you,_

_But I can't bring your back to life._

_Sing the anthem of the angels,_

_Then say the last goodbye._

He watched her carefully on the day of the wedding, and for once, there was emotion in her eyes. But not good ones. While she smiled, congratulated, her eyes remained the same. Grief, devastation, loss, and above all, heartbreak and pain echoed through her black-brown eyes, he noted, but no happiness at all.

She'd lost her, and he knew it. He saw the way her eyes never left the blonde, or the way that she's flinch every time she kissed _him._

_You're dead alive._

_There is nothing left of you,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Sing the anthem of the angels,_

_And say the last the goodbye._

As his phone rang, a week later, with a call from the brunette, he picked up. And her voice would forever haunt him. Flat, empty, emotionless.

"_Is it really worth it all?"_ she asked, quietly.

He knew, then and there, what she was going to do.

"Emily…"

"_Tell them I'm sorry."_

The sound of a single gunshot echoed through the phone.

_I keep holding on to you,_

_But I can't bring you back to life._

_Sing the anthem of the angels,_

_Then say the last goodbye._

_Sing the anthem of the angels…_

**A/N: Short and sweet.**

**Epilogue as follows:**

He stood in the room, neat, and there was no mess, save for the blood splattered across the ceiling. Hotch glanced at him, and motioned him outside.

"Do you know why?" he asked, troubled.

He nodded, his eyes downcast. "I think JJ marrying Will was the last straw for her, and the pain was too much for her to handle." He gestured towards her fridge, "Look, nothing but wine, whiskey and scotch, she drowned herself in these every day coming back from work."

He looked at the blonde, taking her horrified eyes as she looked at the four words Emily Prentiss left for them, but specifically her.

_See what you've done._

And he shrugged, sadly, and said, "I've known all of this for a long time, but I never pried, but I guess I should've."

He and Hotch turned back towards the room, staring silently and mourning silently, at the prone body of Emily Prentiss.

**A/N: Now that's the end.**

**If you couldn't tell, and I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't because I didn't leave many hints, it's Morgan speaking, because he always watches out for Prentiss. JJ/Emily implied JJ/Will. Angst, woo. I still hate Captain Crawfish.**

**Review!**

**Toodles,**

**S12**


End file.
